


1950

by deadlymilkovich



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Band Fic, Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 02:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlymilkovich/pseuds/deadlymilkovich
Summary: Billy is a famous singer who pays homage to Steve, his unrequited love (short)Based off the song “1950” by female musician King Princess





	1950

Applause rang out from the crowd, and I caught my breathe. Thousands, millions of people packed the stage we were performing in. Signs and banners and face painted people waved and shook as the song ended.

This was the reason I started making music, I wanted to see people happy. I wanted to see people enjoy things.

“Thank you everyone!” I yell, and the crowds got louder. I smile, and move to grab my water, taking a chug before capping it and setting it back down, grabbing the mic off the stand and stepping away from the front of of the stage to sit.

I wave my hand and bring it to my lips, quieting the crowd slowly, until silence fell softly.

“Thank you, everyone, really.” I say, light cheers and claps coming forth before dying down again.

“You guys mean everything to me, which, considering how many of you came to this concert, is why I’m gonna sing a song from our new album. You’re welcome, I love you!”

Screams erupted, and I smiled. Johnathan, our drummer laughs, and I turn.

“1950 guys.” I say softly, and they nod, finishing up their break and gearing up for the song. I stand up and look onto the crowd.

“This ones a lot softer than most of our music, ladies and gents, and it was a song only I had written. I proposed it to the band after finishing it, and they were quick to agree and produce it with me.” I say, telling the story of how it came to be.

“It’s about unrequited love in a very tiring, hateful time.” I say, pacing.

“It means so much to me, and I’m so thankful that I get to perform it for you all.” I stop, and watch as people wave and smile.

“Thank you.” I finalize, and cheers erupt. I nod and Blake plays out a few piano cords, before looking at me and playing the song.

“I hate it when girls try ta chase me, but I love it when you try to save me, cause I’m just a baby.” I sing, smiling at my joke of baby-ness. Whistles come from the stadium, some people even click on their flashlights.

“I like it when we play 1950, so cold that your stare’s bout to kill me, I’m surprised when you kiss me.” Old film clips play behind us, red cartoon lips coming up and landing on a cheek.

“So tell me why my gods look like you? And tell me why it’s wrong.” People cheer as video of a man come up, smiling, hair flying in his face. If I tried I could count the freckles on him. But I would never get that chance. I feel a tear come up, and I ignore it.

“So, I’ll wait, for you. I’ll pray,” I sing, tears collecting and falling on my face, memories of happiness, loss, and love flying by me in whirls, love of mine going no where. “I will keep on waiting for your love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is appreciated !


End file.
